


I keep waiting (for you to take me)

by Crimsoncat



Series: Kinktober 2017 [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Kinktober 2017, Lingerie, Pre-Iron Man 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 12:12:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12410088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimsoncat/pseuds/Crimsoncat
Summary: Maria helps Natasha shop for her Natalie Rushman persona





	I keep waiting (for you to take me)

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the prompts I picked simply because I felt like it would be easy to write. There are a number of prompts that I picked from the list like that. So forgive me if this is not quite what you expected from my kinktober list. But I am tired and this is my second thing today. I needed something easy.
> 
> I hope it is at least enjoyable <3 Let me know what you think!

Kinktober 2017

Day 09. Lingerie

* * *

 

 

Maria nods awkwardly at the approaching sales associate. For a fraction of a second it looks like she will just continue on her way, but at the last moment she detours towards Maria to check on her. “How’re we doing over here?” The woman is all smiles and false cheer, and it’s vaguely disconcerting. (Customer service workers are one of the few groups that Maria almost always has trouble getting an accurate read on.)

 

“Good, thanks,” Maria responds. “I'm just waiting for my friend.”

 

“Maria!”

 

Maria groans as her name echoes from the stall Natasha is occupying. Natasha has called her into the changing room of every store they've been to today and Maria had been praying fervently that she wouldn't be called in to this one, too.

 

The sales associate gives her a sympathetic smile. “If you two need anything you just let me know.”

 

“Thanks, I will.” Maria returns the smile before turning towards the changing room. It isn’t the associate’s fault that Natasha is being difficult, and there is no reason to be rude to her because of it. Maria is certain she has already had to deal with enough difficult and rude customers today, she doesn’t need one more.

 

Maria knocks against the door and slips inside the changing room when Natasha opens it for her. “What’s up?” Maria asks, very carefully keeping her gaze locked on Natasha’s face.

 

Natasha turns away from Maria and towards the mirror in the corner of the small room. “I don’t know about this set. What do you think?”

 

This is a test of some kind, Maria decides. The universe is testing her for some reason. Or, more likely, Natasha finally figured out that the way Maria feels about her goes way beyond friendship and is having a bit of fun at her expense. Maria silently curses her day as she allows her eyes to roam across Natasha’s body. “It.. uh.. looks good?” Maria offers weakly.

 

Natasha is wearing a black lace bra and panty set. The fabric of the underwear is a mere suggestion, a diaphanous illusion that barely covers anything. There is an intricate design across the bra cup that might be leaves, but Maria doesn’t look close enough to be certain. The solid part of the bra barely extends far enough to cover Natasha’s nipples before it gives way to more see through lace and scalloped edges.

 

Natasha doesn’t look good, Natasha looks fucking heavenly. Sexy doesn’t even begin to do her justice. Maria would have to invent a new language and new words before she could ever hope to be able to even come close to describing just how incredible Natasha looks, and Maria simply doesn’t have that kind of time. And, besides, there isn’t really a platonic way to tell someone “Oh, by the way, I created a new language just to tell you how fucking _beautiful_ you are.”

 

Maria gives herself a subtle shake. _Pull it together you useless lesbian!_

 

When Maria lifts her gaze she finds Natasha watching her in the mirror. She cannot decipher the look in Natasha’s eyes, but she knows that it’s a dangerous one. It feels calculating, and it makes Maria nervous for reasons she can’t quite articulate. Natasha turns to face her and Maria automatically takes a step back.

 

“Good?” Natasha asks, “Just.. good?”

 

“Um. Very good?” Maria tries again.

 

Something flashes through Natasha’s eyes, something that looks a lot like disappointment, but it’s there and gone before Maria can be sure. Natasha turns back to the mirror and Maria tries to find someplace safe to look. Her gaze keeps dropping to trace the curve of Natasha’s hip, or chart the expanse of Natasha's back, and holy fuck she needs to get away from this situation. Maria is here as a **friend** to help Natasha shop for her Natalie Rushman persona. She isn’t here to fantasize about running her tongue along the line of freckles that dust Natasha’s shoulders, or kissing the scars scattered across that gorgeous body.

 

There is a particular scar on Natasha’s left side that Maria can’t stop looking at. Whatever made it went straight through Natasha’s body. It looks like it’s probably from a bullet of some kind, and Maria cannot stop thinking about how much it had to have hurt. It’s an ugly scar. It looks like something that Natasha almost didn’t survive, and all Maria wants to do is drop to her knees and press her lips against it.

 

Maria wants to ask what it’s from. She is intimately familiar with Natasha’s file, and there is no mention of that scar anywhere. It’s one of many things about Natasha that Maria wants to ask about. Truthfully, Maria wants to know everything about her.

 

(Maria especially wants to know how Natasha has lived through the things that she has lived through and still somehow manages to be someone who believes the world is a place worth saving. Maria desperately wants to know if Natasha has any idea how miraculous that is; how miraculous  _she_ is.)

 

A quiet sound pulls Maria out of her head and she is mortified to realize that she has been staring at that one scar for god only knows how long, completely lost to her thoughts. Maria’s eyes quickly jump away, and she meets Natasha’s gaze in the mirror again.

 

“There it is,” Natasha murmurs.

 

Maria blinks. “Sorry, what?”

 

“I thought I was imagining things you know. You’re so fucking hard to read sometimes.”

 

Maria opens her mouth, possibly to call Natasha a hypocrite or ask if she’d like to be the pot or the kettle, but Natasha turns and moves towards her and Maria chokes on her words as Natasha invades her personal space. Maria backs against the wall of the dressing room and Natasha follows her.

 

“Natasha. What are you doing?” Maria would be proud of how even her voice is if she wasn’t one hundred percent certain that the only reason she sounds so calm is because her brain just short circuited and she can't quite process what's happening anymore.

 

“Making the first move. Because apparently you’re oblivious,” Natasha teases as she drapes her arms around Maria’s neck and pulls Maria towards her.

 

Maria feels like she should probably be offended. But then Natasha is kissing her, and Maria thinks that Natasha can say as many vaguely insulting things as she likes if she always puts her tongue in Maria’s mouth afterwards.

 

For long endless seconds Maria simply stands there and lets Natasha kiss her. It takes a little while for the shock to fade enough for Maria to respond, and when it does she swaps their positions. Maria’s hands fall to Natasha’s hips and her fingertips brush against delicate lace as she turns them and presses Natasha against the wall. Natasha moans softly and Maria momentarily forgets how her lungs work.

 

“What the fuck, Romanoff,” Maria manages when they finally break apart.

 

Natasha rests her forehead against Maria’s shoulder and laughs softly. “You’re a fucking secret agent, you idiot. How are you this blind? I’ve been practically throwing myself at you all day.” Maria stares at her blankly and Natasha sighs. “I asked you to help undress me two stores ago. I called you in here to get your opinion on my lingerie for fucks sake.”

 

“I thought..” Maria blinks. “Wait. Isn’t that what women do for their friends? Isn’t this just a thing that women who enjoy shopping do for one another?”

 

“You idiot,” Natasha says again, but the way she says it makes Maria feel warm.

 

Maria’s hand moves to trace the shape of the scar on Natasha’s abdomen and Natasha shivers in her arms. “We should get out of here before we ruin some poor store associate’s day,” Maria murmurs softly, and Natasha hums in quiet agreement before she kisses her again.


End file.
